irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elenaz
Elenaz, labeled as The "Innocent" One, is a contestant in IRC Camps Season Three. She is played by Mrodd. Time on IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp, Elenaz was placed on the Screaming Scouts . She complained of having her phone taken away, then stating she was "somewhat" happy to be there. Eliza made a remark that everyone's phone was taken away and Elenaz thinks she is nice. During the challenge, Elenaz jumps and lands in the canoe, crying. Eliza cheers her up. Her team wins and she was happy. In Talentless Show, Elenaz woke up and began playing with her, later stating she was going to take a shower. During her shower she thought she saw some one peeping at her. So she went and confided to Paul, the pro-claimed detective. Paul was not so much help, and the challenge started. Elenaz cheered her team on, while gossiping with some of her team mates. When her team lost she told Cheyne it was ok than went to the confessional. Saying a promise is a promise. She later voted for Trevor, thinking that he was the peeping-Tom. During the elimination Elenaz was in the bottom three. In Love is in the Air, Elenaz woke up and showed signs of being home-sick. Later on while every one else was having fun, she stayed in bed rembering home. During the challenge, she giggled (and cheered) at/for her team. She later said she supported "Manica" But not "Elivor" Stating the latter was boring and not as gushy. When it was hers and Pauls turn, she stated she didn't want to hurt any one and didn;t even try to knock th eother pair off. In the end her team won, but she could tell they weren;t happy with her. In The Final Chowdown, Elenaz woke up and started to clean the cabin, stating it was a pigsty. Later on she went into the mess hall. She pulled out her mirror and saw the mud stains on her cheek. Stating that her mom wouldn't be proud. When Chris announced the challenge, Elenaz broke her mirror. And had to clean t up while the other ate the disgustign meals. She was later called upon to eat live worms and sloppyjoe left overs. Elenaz didn't want to hurt the worms so she set them free instead of eating them. She could tell her team was mad, so she went back to picking up her broken mirror. When she was finished, she threw them out, saying one last good bye to her deceased twin sister, Charlot. She then went to her cabin crying and hid under the covers. Later on she came out and was told to vote, due to her team losing. She voted Eliza, but when it came to the vote, Elenaz was eliminated. She hugged her friends good bye and walked to the Boat of Losers. In _____ , Elenaz watched from a distance as her former team mates and openents conversed. Later on, when Chris reintroduce her, she started to shed some tears, while hugging every one. She openly said she missed them all, even Eliza. Chris then told them their newest challenge and told to get into their bathing suits. Elenaz quickly got changed and went to the confessinal, saying "This is for you Sly!" While winking. When they arrived at the beach, Chris informed Elenaz she would not be on he Scouts, but the Campers. She frowned but quickly perked up, realizing she could talk to Katie... About Sly. During the first part of the challenge, Danika and Louis swam against each other. She started to cheer for Danika, but quickly corrected her self. She later went on to talk to Katie, telling her about her and Sly. Katie talked a little, but the two quickly became friends. When it was Katie's turns to swim, Elenaz tried her best to help her out, by asking Cheyne who was swimming for the scouts, to find her necklace she had dropped. Her fforts turn out to be useless, when Cheyne was quick enough to find the necklace and get to the dock before Katie. Elenaz, didn't get a chance to swim, but quickly voted for Evelyn, who got injured during the challenge. During the elimination cermony, Elenaz thought for sure she was going to be eliminated, but was rewarded the FIRST girl scout cookie. Later on, when Katie was eliminated, she cried and huged her new-found friend good bye. In___, Elenaz began the day by baking a cake for Katie's and Sly's Birthday, while baking she casually talked to Charlie, who got lonely and was also in the mess hall. Later on, Chris reveals the challenge to be, making a scary costume. Elenaz quickly ran to her cabin and pulled out a photo of her and Sly sitting in the lounge at Playa Des Losers. She shed a few tears saying she missed him, but quickly started on the challenge, changing into her farm clothes. That her mother must have packed for her, her dark blue jeans and white tee. Next she took out her prom dress, she began tearing at it, creatign a black over shirt. She pulled her hair into a bun and put her wig on. Charlie, who was watching from a distamce, came in asking for help with his make up. Elenaz smiled and helped him, putting white make-up over his face. he asked her to not tell any one about it, and she nodded, pulling her black boots, also from the farm on. She then went to Chris who revealed the other Chris was just an intern and that it was the merge. Elenaz presented her costume to be Sly, and received a ten, until Chris changed his mind and gave her a 7. Elenaz came in Fourth, with Paul and ____ Winning. She then remembered her cake and ran to take it out of the oven. She put it down to cool and got changed. She cut the cake up and brought it to the elimination, singing happy Birthday to her friends, before the elimination. Elenaz received her Cookie third to last. And when Eliza was eliminated she cried, hugging her new found friend good bye. In_____. Elenaz began the day extremly happy, she talked to Charlie and Paul. Chris announced the challenge was a Dare challenge. Elenaz Wasn;t happy about it and was extremly scared, she watched as every one went up and took there turn- and every one started to pick on Manic. She started talking about manners, but no one really listend t her, other thenCharlie. Who always apoligized when Elenaz asked him too. Half way through the challenge, Chris announced that people could drop out of the challenge to eat ata feast. Manic was the only one to accept. Elenaz refused knowing Sly wouldn;t want her too. The challenge continued- But no one bother picking Elenaz and |Chris announced another feast. Only Elenaz and Cheyne were left, and Elenaz had the dare to cut off all her hair. She refused to do- But thought quickly, and begged him to drop out- And she would not vote him off ever. He did so and Elenaz won the challenge. She gave imunity to Eeveyln, Apoligizing for votign for her in the past. During the elimiantion, Elenaz voted Paul. She was one of the first to receive her cookie and she was lsightly sad to see Manic go. In___ Elenaz began the day having fun with her friends, later when Chris announced the challenge she was paired up with Danika. Elenaz had no clue how to row the boat so she started to hit Louis and Charlie. Later on, she figured out how to row and began rowing. Elenaz could sense Danika was still upset about anic being eliminated so she tried to comfort her. The two Eventually came to amends and hugged each other, only to be shot at with a cannon. Elenaz quickly sewed their towels together to fill the hole, but she waster too much time and Charlie and Cheyne had past them. Getting an idea, she jumped into the water, shouting for Cheyne to help her. But He didn't. Elenaz and Danika came second, and Cheyne won imunity. Later on, Elenaz got mad at Cheyne. When it came to the vote, Elenaz had no idea what to do, and decided to vote off Eveyln. She was extremly surprised when she was voted off. In___ Elenaz began the day talking to Danika and Cheyne. Later on when Chris announced the challenge, Elenaz was happy. She quickly began baking her cookies, slowly cutting out Chris's face, when she finished she put mint on,for his eyes. She quickly made an Elenaz, Charlie and Paul cookie and shove them into the oven at high. Later when they were being judged, Elenaz presented her "Love with a hint of Mint" cookies to Chris. But he dispised them greatly. Later on, Paul was announced the winner, and Elenaz voted Cheyne off. Dispite her promise to him in a previouse episode. When Cheyne was voted off, she felt no regret since he didn;t save her. In ___, Elenaz chased Danika around ( Who was chasing after a bird). The two had some fun, but then Chris announced the challenge. Elenaz hugged him and asked for a bunny, but he said no and gave her a Kangaroo. Elenaz had to teach it a trick and she decided to teach it to box. Dispite some painfull punches to the face.. Elenaz managed to win. Even though Elenaz won, she really didn't feel like she deserved it, in order to get to the final 5, she had to flip flop, and doggy paddle, so she gave Danika, one fo the few people who always tried their hardest her imunity-Knowing that with out it, she was going home. Dispite that, she voted out Louis, and when it came to a tie, she was surprised. She thought for sure she would go home. At the revote, Elenaz was voted off, she hugged Danika good bye, and asked her to win for her. Later on she forgave Charlie and parted on the Boat of Losers, Again Audition Tape A girl in a white dress is seen laying in a bed, covered with plush animals. "Hey every one! My names Elenaz. And this is Mr.Cuddles." The girl said lifting a small sheep. "My older brother said that if you want to win at anything you need to lie and deceive... But I just don't think I could do that." The girl frowned and looked at Mr Cuddles. "If I get on the show, and win I could buy a castle! Then my dirty brothers could leave here with dad. With me and Mama living in a castle. Oh I can't wait!" The girl's eyes went wide. "Pick me... Please?" Trivia *Elenaz is a recolor of Gwen *Elenaz Returned to the competiton *Elenaz is currently in a relationship (With Sly) *Elenaz had a make-over curtsey of Sly *Elenaz has been on 2 teams -The most any one has ever been on. Category:Screaming Scouts Category:Killer Campers Category:Characters